


Saaaay Cheesy!

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff and Humor, Gladio tries to seduce, M/M, Tickling, keyword is tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Gladio tries to seduce Prompto just like he's learned from his romance novels... it doesn't quite go as planned.





	Saaaay Cheesy!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little oneshot about our lovely Promptio!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

There were many things Prompto could handle.   
  
Grueling exercises with Cor?

No problem.

Waiting for the precise moment to snap a pic?

He had this!

But there was absolutely, without a doubt one thing that the blonde gunslinger could  _ not _ handle and that… was the attempted seductive words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Prompto…. Prompto please, I’m beggin’ ya,” Gladio pleaded from his position underneath the smaller man, the gunner shaking with mirth where he laid on top of him.

What had started out as a fun little makeout session with his boyfriend on the sofa of Prompto’s small apartment had quickly transformed into a battle to save his dignity.

The reason?  Gladio had decided to try and turn up the charm and use a few smooth lines to seduce his partner.  Apparently Prompto was immune to it and all it had done was make the other collapse into a ball of giggling, wheezing laughter.

“S-Sorry, Gladio!” he wheezed, covering his mouth with his hand as he fought back the giggles trying to bubble up in his chest.  “It’s just… who says those things?!”

“ _ I _ say those things!” Gladio shot back, though he was definitely heading for a pout now.

“ _ You taste so good, baby.., _ ” Prompto teased, pitching his voice deeper to match Gladio’s timbre and making the Shield bring his hands up to cover his face.  “ _ Your gun isn’t the only hard steel around here.  Wanna pull my trigger? _ ”

As soon as he said it Gladio groaned and shook his head, Prompto soon falling into another laughing fit as he hid against the mans chest.

“Oh my gods… those were so bad!” he hiccupped after a few more minutes, making Gladio wonder if he could somehow manage a warp away like Noct or Nyx because honestly, he’d rather be anywhere but here at the moment.

“I was trying to be sexy!” came his muffled reply as he lowered his hands to peek his eyes out, warm amber meeting vibrant blue.

Another little giggle escaped Prompto as he settled back down on Gladio’s chest, his expression softening instantly.  He brought his hand up to soothe through the others dark hair, his eyes still sparkling with mirth, but trying to remain calm for his boyfriends sake.

“Hey, big guy,” he murmured fondly, noting how red the Shields ears and cheeks were as far as he could see them still hidden behind his hands.  Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to the man’s knuckles where his mouth was hidden. “Come on. I’m calm now. Try again? For me? I’m sure it was just my nerves getting the better of me.  You know I giggle when things get intense and you are… like… the  _ epitome  _ of intense!”

The soft kiss to the back of his hands and the soothing fingers through his hair did help to calm Gladio’s now slightly knocked ego.  Lowering them from his mouth he settled them on the others back, thumbs lightly soothing against the fabric of his thin shirt. The pout had managed to manifest and was currently still adorning his face as he took his boyfriends words into consideration.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Gladio asked, eyeing the other and looking for any sort of hidden future betrayal behind those eyes.   
Prompto chuckled softly before giving a little nod of affirmation.

“I promise!  No laughter shall pass these lips while you try to seduce me again.  Like I said, I’m a bundle of nerves and I can’t help laughing a bit to get them out.  Go on. Try again?” he offered gently, pressing a few kisses over Gladio’s cheeks to encourage him out of his pout.

It only took a few peppered kisses over his face before Gladio squirmed slightly and his pout instantly broke out into a bright smile, a few deep chuckles escaping him as well.

“Okay, okay!” he laughed as Prompto settled back down and waited patiently for whatever was about to happen.

Clearing his throat a bit, Gladio let his expression shift from playful to one of gentle adoration, his amber eyes focused completely on Prompto, a soft smile playing across his lips as his hands soothed over his back once more.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, babe.”

Prompto’s cheeks turned pink.  That had to be a good sign, right?  Perhaps that’s what he needed to do… a softer touch instead of the more sexual approach he’d originally tried.

“Your freckles are like little constellations… something I could spend hours pondering and naming,” he murmured, a hand coming up to cup the others cheek, a thumb running over the soft skin there.

Prompto’s lips began to tremble and Gladio wondered if perhaps it was from emotion.

Maybe he was getting it right this time!

“Your eyes are the most gorgeous blue.  Like the signs of a haven, they also offer me safety and warmth,” he purred, feeling Prompto start to tremble against him.  Was he really that good to make the gunner lose composure like this?

Pfft.  Obviously.

Time for the kill then.

“And then there’s your smile.  Bright and carefree… encompassing all of your warmth into one moment for me to enjoy and savor like a perfect Summer’s day.”

Instantly Prompto hid his face against Gladio’s chest, his entire frame now positively shaking as Gladio felt a sense of pride as he’d managed to turn the gunner into a puddle of mush with his charisma and seduction!

And then he heard it.

A snort, quickly followed by another and then wheezing giggles that soon grew into a deep belly laugh.

“Oh come on!  You’re killin’ me!” Gladio groaned, tossing his arms overhead and tangling his hands in his hair as he watched his partner falling to pieces in a way he had definitely not imagined him.

Prompto snickered as he looked up at his boyfriend, bringing a hand up to wipe away a few tears of mirth from his eyes as he tried to quell the giggles once again, watching as Gladio’s expression turned into a slight glower.  This only made Prompto giggle again and a teasing smile crossed his features.

“I couldn’t help it!  You were so into it! It was… sweet, but… cheesy, dude,” he tried to explain, making Gladio narrow his eyes as he continued to tease.  “It was like… something you’d steal right out of those romance novels you like.”

“Those are classics!”

“Those are hot garbage, buddy,” he razzed back making Gladio huff before lowering his arms, one hanging listlessly off the side of the couch as he turned his face away from his mean boyfriend.

“You’re hot garbage,” he mumbled, making Prompto snort and poke his cheek with his finger.

“Awww… don’t be that way!” he cooed, smirking a bit.  “Gladio... Gladio... Wherefore art thou Gladio? Deny thy romances novels and refuse they trashy bodice rippers!” he crooned, each sentence punctuated by another poke to his boyfriends stubbled cheek before tugging at his ear.

Instantly amber eyes were locked on Prompto’s once more, a fire burning within them now.

“That’s it!  You wanna laugh?  I’ll give you somethin’ to laugh about Chocobo-butt!” he roared, though his eyes showed nothing but a playful exuberance.

Instantly sitting up he captured Prompto around the waist and in a matter of seconds he had the poor gunner pinned beneath him, wrists trapped overhead in one large hand as Gladio settled himself on the others thighs.

He wanted to teach him a lesson, not crush him to death.

“Gl-Gladio?  Big guy? B-Buddy?” Prompto asked with a nervous smile playing over his lips as Gladio loomed over him, a wide and devious smile adoring his own features.

“You think I’m funny?  You think my compliments and seduction are something to laugh at?  If you want to laugh so bad while I compliment you then I can make it happen, bright eyes,” he purred, bringing his free hand down to Prompto’s lithe waist, giving it a few squeezes and making the gunner yip and squirm.

“No!  N-Noho, Glahahadio!” he pleaded, already feeling his cheeks and ears flush as his weakness was used against him.  “I’m sorry! I’m really, reheheally s-sor-AHAHA!”

Gladio’s fingers had instantly moved up to attack the gunners vulnerable underarms, his worst spot that always sent the blonde into a frenzy, this time being no different.

Prompto instantly threw his head back in wild laughter, tugging at his wrists to try and free and protect himself, but to no avail.  His legs kicked out behind Gladio as he tried to form a coherent thought.

“STAHAahahAHAP!  SteheheAH! Me-MehehEHEHRCY!” he rambled, as Gladios fingertips just lightly tickled against the sensitive hollows of his left armpit and then his right before switching back again.

“What?  Isn’t this what you wanted?  To laugh while I seduced you?  Which reminds me! Have I ever told you how your freckles are like constellations?” he reiterated from before, drawing a finger up the man’s bicep to trace a few freckles that dotted along his arm and over to his shoulder, easing some of the more manic laughter into light giggles.  

“I could trace and name them for hours,” he murmured, continuing the light tracing back down into Prompto’s underarm, eliciting a squeak from the blonde and making him shake his head.

Deciding to be kind, Gladio moved his hand away from the sensitive spot, instead bringing his hand down to the others stomach and clawing lightly right into the center, getting a hiccuped laugh from Prompto this time as the tears of laughter escaped down his cheeks.   
  
“And your eyes.  Have I mentioned your eyes?  How blue they are and how they make me feel safe?” he asked conversationally with a smirk as Prompto tried to shimmy side to side to escape the tummy tickles raining down upon him.

“N-Nononononono!  No-hot the-hehehere!  You… You m-monstahahahaha!” he laughed as Gladio snuck his fingers under his shirt to tickle and tease against his lower ribs, making him arch his back and squeeze his eyes shut.

Gladio was utterly unphased and chuckled at his boyfriends plight, finding the sensitive spot between his lowest ribs and vibrating his fingers there quickly, causing Prompto’s laughter to raise in pitch as he tried to tug his arms free once more.

“And what was the last thing?” he pondered, letting his hand drift down to the others hip, his thumb digging into the little dip there and massaging maddening circles that had Prompto wanting to crawl out of his skin as he kicked his legs against the couch cushions, bucking under the man to try and get his hips away from the tickle tyrant!   
  
“Oh, right!  That lovely smile of yours that warms me like a Summer’s day.  Look! It’s there now!” he teased as he skittered his fingers back up the gunners side to tickle his outstretched underarm one more time.  “Such a gorgeous smile. Don’t you agree, babe?”

As Gladio’s fingers spidered against his armpit, Prompto found he’d easily agree to anything at this point and instantly started nodding if it would only end his torment.   
  
“Y-YEHEHYES!  YE-YeSAhahAhAHA!” he cackled wildly as Gladio smiled down at his adorably flustered and flushed partner.

He finally ceased his attack, moving his hand to soothe against his boyfriends waist and ducked down to press a few soft kisses against his pink and freckled cheeks.

“There.  Now I think we got all those tension giggles out of ya and you can appreciate my awesome wooing skills,” he teased, nuzzling his nose against Prompto’s as he released his hold on his wrists.

Prompto immediately brought his arms down, wrapping them around Gladio’s neck and hiding against his shoulder as best he could.

“I-I… I promise… no more teasing,” he giggled, shaking his head.  “I… d-did find them sweet. I just… don’t take compliments well, ya know?  Giggling helps.”

Gladio smiled gently at that and shifted them both so he could lay beside the smaller man on the couch, keeping Prompto close to his chest so he didn’t roll off the edge.

“Hey… if gigglin’ is how you can take a compliment that’s okay with me too.  Either way I’m not gonna stop doing it. And your laugh is cute anyway. Melodious even,” he chuckled, earning him a gentle swat to his chest.

“You’re so cheesy!” Prompto giggled softly, looking up at the Shield and getting a soft kiss to his lips for the effort.

“Yeah… and you love it.”

“Yeah… I suppose I really do.”

Perhaps this was something that Prompto  _ could _ handle.  Especially if Gladio was there to help him with it.


End file.
